


Presentation

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Throughout Creativity's life and then lives, Deceit has tried to teach the sides how to present themselves like royaltySometimes those lessons are necessary for everyone.Part of MagpieMorality's birthday and 500 follower celebration on tumblr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Presentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagpieMorality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/gifts).



Creativity needed help. That had always been the first thought Deceit had when meeting with the other side. Creativity called himself a king but in a crowd would be treated as something unpleasant begging for attention. He had no posture and was too distracted by all the thoughts in his head to project any sort of image. It was almost always Deceit and Logic that had to take over gestures when Thomas started acting as a child because Creativity wouldn't care a jot for the facts of how people from different times, or classes would act, only for the stories they could be used to tell.

Even after the split Creativity needed help, each part insistent on keeping noble titles while never showing anything to suggest they could be noble outside of ridiculous Disney styled outfits. Deceit kept them for a while, having been the only one close when the split finally happened.

He'd realised it could happen about a month before as a Sunday lesson changed from being about stories of miracles to preaching about sin and how, supposedly, it all starts in the mind. Thomas didn't even realise he had sides yet, but between his horror at the idea of being sinful or having to confess private thoughts and Patton's utmost trust in their teacher Deceit had already started contemplating how it could impact Creativity.

That was when the Prince learnt about posture, and started practising his dramatic gestures, although none actually looked like the ones Deceit was attempting to teach. The Duke instead sat teaching himself about weapons and ignoring everything Deceit said, but given the things the side had been saying Deceit reasoned that if something ever did separate the sides between societies views he'd get closer to the Duke then.

Years had past since that first lesson and they all took names although Deceit would guard his as long as he was able. Roman would still occasionally show up, wanting to practise court etiquette or asking if he could teach him how to waltz. Remus stuck around, sometimes listening when there hadn't been much to inspire dark thoughts recently, but more often than not nodding but drawing a graphic scene instead.

“I must agree that this is important for Thomas's career so good impressions must be included.” Logan was saying as Deceit accepted the summons that had been nagging him a little.

Instead of asking what was being spoken about though he just turned to Roman. “Did you need something, Prince, or are you just interrupting your brothers lessons for the fun of it?” He asked, momentarily taking in that Thomas had at least straightened his back at his appearance.

“There's a gala next week and I can't remember all the stuff you say about presentation but Thomas really needs that lesson if there are going to be agents and acting scouts there.” Roman explained, clearly checking the others to see if they were okay with the summons he'd silently sent out.

Virgil had actually relaxed at his presence for the first time in a while. “For once I entirely agree. Dee definitely knows how to make a positive first impression. Let Logan or Roman take over for the second impressions though.”

“Darling you do me an injustice when you speak like that.” Deceit turned to focus on everyone then, hands lifted to his chest as his spoke. “What's your opinion, Thomas. I've just come from trying to teach a distracted student and would rather not have another one.”

Thomas blinked at being given the clear choice of what happened next. It always seemed like only Deceit remembered to acknowledge the power he held over the sides. “I'm willing to at least listen and try to learn whatever it is Roman thinks I need to be told.” He decided after a moment, watching to see what the reaction was.

That was enough to have everyone being waved into seats around the room so Deceit could have some space. Mentally he was running through the assistance and lessons he'd given to Roman over the years before realising it was best to start with the basics. He could work on Thomas's presentation first.

“It’s like I always say; flair is important!” Deceit says, holding his posture gracefully as he walks. “There’s nothing quite like the impact of one’s bearing upon the impression people will have of you. One, I mean. It’s almost the first thing someone notices, and it can fix poor clothing or a dirty face up just like that and have you treated like royalty in no time.” He snaps his fingers to demonstrate, turning around with a charming and regal smile, executing a shallow bow and flourishing his hand. “So,” he continues, letting his shoulders relax. “What do you think?”

“I think I need to be taking notes and let you be at the front of my mind with Roman at the event next week.” Thomas stated, quickly getting up to fetch a notebook as Patton and Virgil both sunk out, knowing the new plan but not needing to be as involved with it as they could have been now Deceit was helping.


End file.
